


routines

by citystreetlights (kongniverse)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/citystreetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their slightly cramped bed, washed under hues of soft citrine rays and entangled legs under the covers, Junmyeon wakes up feeling warmer than ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	routines

In their slightly cramped bed, washed under hues of soft citrine rays and entangled legs under the covers, Junmyeon wakes up feeling warmer than ever. 

—-

Junmyeon stands in the middle of the kitchen, clad in a pair of blue boxer shorts and a loose white tee. In his hand is a box of pancake mix, pressed so close to his face as he tries to read the too small writing printed neatly in the instructions section without his reading glasses on. His eyes squint and his nose scrunches, trying to get a better look so he knows what he’s doing and doesn’t screw up breakfast, the simplest meal of the day.  _ Fuck it _ , he thinks—finally giving up and storing it back into the cupboard above him, toast and orange juice should subdue.

“Good morning, baby” His boyfriend greets him in deep voice heavy with sleep and Junmyeon turns around on his heels to a mop of messy blonde hair. Large hands quickly frame his small hips and a set of warm lips press against his own, small stubble scratching against his skin and it tickles him—slightly. 

“Morning,” He greets back. “You haven’t brushed your teeth.” Junmyeon grips his boyfriend’s arms and he gets pulled in closer, tighter, till his forehead is pressed against the juncture of his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders. He’s suffocated into a bear hug so early in the morning. 

“I know,” He chuckles, resting his chin on top of Junmyeon’s head. “I wanted to cuddle but you weren’t there when I woke up.” 

“Yifan,” Junmyeon sighs. “So needy.”

“I know,” Yifan says again, letting go of Junmyeon only to press his forehead against the younger. Needy Yifan has always been Junmyeon’s favourite thing even though he always scolds the older if he’s being too clingy. “I’m so needy for you.”

“So cheesy as well,” The younger sniggers, running his hands up the expanse of Yifan’s chest. “But since you’re so cute.”

Yifan hums and cocks an eyebrow up teasingly. “You’re cuter though.” And Yifan tries his luck by trying to kiss the younger for a second time but he fails, Junmyeon cupping his hand over the older’s lips to stop him from trying to get any closer. Yifan whines and lets out a childish pout for his boyfriend to see but Junmyeon is so immune to this already.

“Seriously, you big baby, go and brush your teeth first.” The younger scolds and Yifan groans before letting go of Junmyeon and follows his orders to go and freshen up first. Junmyeon thinks he’s finally got Yifan off of him and that he can finally go back to making breakfast for the both of them but in that split second of total unawareness, Yifan grabs Junmyeon’s sides and steals a cheeky little peck on his lips before darting off into the bathroom and he laughs manicly at the younger’s protests, slamming the door shut behind him. 

—-

Their towel rack takes a fall and Yifan gets out his toolbox (originally Chanyeol’s but he never returned it nor did Chanyeol ever asked for it back) and pretends he’s Handy Manny with a yellow construction helmet and old jean overalls. Junmyeon can only stand back and laugh at how ridiculous he looks as Yifan bicep curls the hammer like dumbbells. 

“You like my guns, baby?” Yifan says, flexing nonexistent arm muscles at Junmyeon whose leaning his head on the wooden door frame, amazed at his supposedly older and mature boyfriend. 

“I like it very much honey. Now  _ please _ fix the towel rack so I have a place to hang my towels.”

It takes forty minutes and a whole load of screaming, yelling and frustration later for them to finally finish (un)successfully nailing the towel rack back onto the wall. 

“This should do it,” He says at the sight of the awfully nailed towel rack and Junmyeon insists that they should just call the guy. Yifan snatches the phone out of his hands and says “there’s no guy,  _ I’m _ the guy”. Who is Junmyeon to judge on this when he himself can’t assemble an IKEA bought chair properly—and Yifan makes sure to never let that memory go whenever something goes broken at their apartment and Junmyeon tries to fix it. 

He tests the towel rack by pressing his finger down on to the metal to see if it’ll collapse back onto the floor but it seems sturdy and he trusts Yifan somehow, plus, he’d much rather not fight the older on this matter.

But it wasn’t until later on in the night that Junmyeon slips and falls onto the bathroom floor and takes the entire towel rack down with him. Yifan barges into the bathroom to see a sunken naked Junmyeon on the floor and was torn between laughing or helping up his boyfriend.

“You know what? I like the towel rack better on the floor.” Yifan says and Junmyeon whips Yifan’s ass with a towel and tells him to go call the repair guy first thing tomorrow morning. 

—-

It only takes Junmyeon twenty minutes to shower but forty minutes for Yifan to keep him pre-occupied in the shower, taking him hostage and not letting him step out.

“Yifan, I’m going to be late for work.” Junmyeon whines, still trapped between the cold shower tiles and Yifan’s body. The water is running behind them and Junmyeon worries about the water bill they’ll have to pay at the end of the month because these kind of scenarios happen too many times. 

“I’ll be quick,” Yifan says while planting another open mouthed kiss on the column of Junmyeon’s neck. 

“Our quickies—” Junmyeon pants. “Are not—as quick as you t-think they are.” 

Yifan only laughs and ignores Junmyeon’s pleas to be let out of the shower and hoists the younger up into his arms, pressing Junmyeon’s back more into the tiles, mouth still latching onto the side of his neck. 

“Trust me,” He rasps into Junmyeon’s ears. “I’ll be quick.” 

—-

Thursday night is grocery night and Junmyeon carefully goes through the handwritten grocery note he has while Yifan diligently pushes the shopping cart beside him. 

“Can we get that?” Yifan points out to a packet of chocolate chip cookie dough in the freezers and Junmyeon shakes his head and tugs the sleeve of Yifan’s suit for him to move onwards. 

“No, we’re trying to cut down on sugar, remember?” 

Yifan lets out a displeased grunt and continues to push the cart with a pout heavy on his lips, hoping that this will finally get to Junmyeon since he knows that his sulky pouts irritate Junmyeon but Junmyeon ignores him in favor of choosing which carton of egg to get.

“I didn’t know—we were those couples who do this kind of things now—” He sighs, still pouting. 

“What? Cut down on sugar?” Junmyeon rolls his eyes once he catches the childish tone in his boyfriend’s voice. “It’s for our own health, Yifan.”

Junmyeon feels like he’s a single mother with an overgrown toddler at the supermarket. 

“Will you stop pouting and go and get fabric softener? You complained about the sheets being scratchy today and that’s cause we ran out.” He hands out the shopping list to Yifan and points at the item that’s needed. “And get this brand.”

“Fine,” Yifan let’s go of the cart and walks off in search for fabric softener. Watching a sulky Yifan walk away made Junmyeon snort because he looks ridiculous trying to maneuver his long legs like a newborn baby giraffe who’s struggling to walk for the first time. Yifan stops to shoot a glare at Junmyeon over his shoulders and Junmyeon shoos him away, continuing to card through the cartons of eggs. 

They meet by the cash register and Yifan looks positively annoyed as he mumbles about the different brands and types of fabric softener and how none of them made any damn difference to him. 

“Here’s the card, I’ll wait in the car—” 

“Can you please help me unload the items from the cart first?” Junmyeon pleas, his fingers playing with the cuffs of Yifan’s dress shirt and it’s the look he shoots Yifan when he wants Yifan to do a house chore—cute and disgusting. 

Yifan does it, with complaining of course, till he spots the packaging of the chocolate chip cookie dough that he whined about earlier and shoots a silent hopeful look at Junmyeon who’s busy talking to the cash register boy. Junmyeon smiles at him and mouths a small “just this once, for you” and Yifan thanks every unnamed God out there. 

—-

In the queen sized bed that they share, Junmyeon always finds his way into Yifan’s arms. 

“Hey,” Yifan presses a kiss into Junmyeon’s hair, his nose brushing into the soft brown locks. “Do you wanna move now? My arm is cramping.” 

Junmyeon gives a barely audible mumble after having drifted off to a peaceful slumber with his head rested on Yifan’s chest and Yifan’s arms wrapped around his waist, pressing him close to his body. Yifan sets down the report that he’s been reading for the last hour onto the bedside table and checks the clock.

The clock reads 10:32pm and the sound of traffic from down below doesn’t seem to be to be growing  quieter any time soon, as expected of Seoul and he thinks—after years of living here in this apartment with Junmyeon—he’s grown used to it. 

He’s used to this, this kind of silence he and Junmyeon share before both drift off to sleep—the kind of silence that’s comfortable and relaxing as he watches Junmyeon’s sleeping figure beside him, chest rising up and down with each soft intake of breath—he’s used to the routine he and Junmyeon has built over the years of being together, building a home, here—in this small apartment they share in the heart of the city together. 

Yifan rolls Junmyeon over onto his side of the bed and finally frees his arms that’s been trapped underneath Junmyeon’s body and pulls the blanket over his body. He reaches over to switch to turn off the lights and lets the moonlight and streetlights shine through their big glass window illuminate the room. 

“Good night,” He whispers and kisses Junmyeon’s temple. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i,,wrote this mothefkin fic while wasted i tried my best wit the sappy krishooooo i love!


End file.
